


Together

by buzzybees



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzybees/pseuds/buzzybees
Summary: hey yallspoilers for V7 CH5, and this takes place pretty much just during the episode or after, doesn't really matter i guess it's just the bees having a soft moment and they talk (but not JUST talking) anyway enjoy :)
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	Together

Yang sighed as she leaned against the wall of the training room. She had just finished sparring with Nora, which in hindsight, was probably a bad idea if her aching muscles were any indication. She winced slightly when she moved, letting her eyes shut just for a moment from exhaustion. After her mission with Blake and Marrow, and a combination of late nights and then very early mornings to get to Huntsmen meetings, she realised that she hadn't had a single break, minus the very little hours of sleep she was sometimes able to get. Which really contributed to the current feeling of wanting to fall over and pass out on the floor.

But she couldn't, because the floor wasn't comfortable, and she was also waiting on a certain faunus to come meet up with her. Yang cracked her eyes open at the thought of her partner, a lazy smile adorning her lips when she laid them on her across the room. She was caught up in a conversation with Vine, as he had been observing her while she practised by herself. Yang assumed that he was giving her advice, not that Yang believed Blake needed any, but it was nice to have a mentor.

Their conversation came to a close with a small wave from Blake as the tall man brushed past her. He met up with his own team as they left the training room, Elm holding Marrow in a headlock and guffawing at his shrieks. Yang smirked and watched after them, but was soon distracted by Blake walking up to her. Yang couldn't help it- she stared, _hard_. She released a shuddering breath as Blake approached, the faunus not paying attention at first while she looked over her new and improved Gambol Shroud. Yang took the opportunity to admire her- as she always did, of course. Her lilac eyes turned soft, fondness seeping from them as she gazed over Blake's new hair, her new clothes, her face. Everything about her was beautiful to Yang.

Her heart did a flip when she realised Blake had lifted her head up, catching her in the act _again_.

Blake's lips twisted into a playful smirk, and Yang had to do a double take at the sway in her hips as she finally stopped in front of her. A blush found its way to Yang's cheeks, and she cleared her throat as she rubbed the back of her neck- a nervous habit.

"U-Uh, hey!" She squeaked, flustered. "What did Vine want?"

She prayed that Blake would let it go. And for the most part, she did. But not without some light teasing, because hey- she could never pass up an opportunity to fluster Yang even more.

"Just strategies with my semblance." Blake said calmly, before the tiny smirk returned. "But, you had your eyes on something else, hm?" Blake stifled a giggle as Yang's cheeks reddened even more, but she couldn't help but let it slip through when Yang stuttered, trying to defend herself.

"I- you- pfft, nah, of course not!" Yang said, pushing herself off the wall. Blake hummed and nodded her head, not at all convinced. Yang just grumbled and sighed, before she grimaced at the discomfort in her shoulders. Her exhaustion hit her again, and Blake noticed.

"You okay?" Blake said, concerned. Yang offered up a tired smile, nodding her head in reassurance. 

"I'm good. Just tired... And Nora tossed me around a little too much today." She grumbled the last part, rolling her eyes. 

A soft and warm pressure snaked its way around her waist, and she swallowed down the surprised gasp that threatened to spill when she realised it was Blake's arm. She looked at her, Blake returning the look with a gentle smile.

"Let's go back to the dorm, hm? I'll help you." Blake said, taking a step towards the exit of the training room. Yang blinked, before grinning and allowing some of her weight to shift, leaning against Blake's body. Blake maintained her hold on her waist as they exited, walking through the halls towards their room. It was silent, but it was nice- comfortable. Yang glanced down at Blake's hold on her, cheeks tinted pink at their proximity. _God_ , Yang thought, _Blake is so warm._

"Did you say something?" Blake asked, and Yang was startled out of her thoughts in an instant. She flushed, wide eyes shooting to the faunus next to her. Blake looked at her quizzically. Yang sputtered for a moment- did she accidentally say that out loud?

"U-Uh, no, no- course not. Let's just keep going!" Yang said. Blake narrowed her eyes, but ultimately let it go as they neared the dorm. Yang stomped down the whimper in her throat when Blake pulled away from her, reaching out to open the door for her. Yang nodded in thanks and walked inside, immediately noticing that Ruby and Weiss weren't there. She quirked up an eyebrow.

"Wonder where those two are." She mused, looking at their perfectly made beds. Blake brushed past her, Yang watching her as she sank down onto her bed on the bottom bunk, shrugging her shoulders.

"I think they had a couple missions together today." Blake said. Yang hummed and nodded, Blake removing her gaze from her as she moved her hands, unbuckling and undoing all her zippers on her outfit. Yang's eyes widened, looking around the room nervously.

"A-Are you gonna-? Should I turn around- or-?" Yang's voice trembled as she spoke, Blake shoving her coat off her shoulders and throwing it to the corner of her bed. Blake looked at Yang again, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

"I wasn't going to strip completely." Blake said, and Yang felt both relief and, shamefully, slight disappointment wash over her. But then Blake was smirking at her, head tilted just slightly as she gazed at her. Her cat ears were drooped a tiny bit, and Yang braced herself with a gulp. "But, if you _want_ me to..." She trailed off, marvelling in how quickly Yang blushed and started waving her hands in front of her in defence. 

"No, t-that's not what I meant! I mean, I wouldn't hate that- wait, no-" Yang covered her face with her hands, shaking her head in embarrassment and disbelief at herself, and at what just came out of her mouth. She sighed into her hands, before looking up at the ceiling, anywhere but at Blake's probably very amused face. "I'd like to die now, Brothers."

Blake's beautiful laugh floated to her ears and she heard a bed squeak, before there were two hands grabbing onto hers. She met Blake's eyes, the amber orbs shimmering with adoration and still slight amusement at the situation. She squeezed Yang's hands.

"You're so cute when you're flustered." Blake said, which really didn't help the fluttering in Yang's heart. "I was just joking, Yang. I'm sorry for teasing." Blake didn't seem all that sorry from Yang's perspective, but the smile on her face was blinding and beautiful and really, Yang could never be angry at this girl. Not after everything that happened, after being apart for so long. She was always angry back then, too blind with rage and sadness towards her to realise Blake had had her reasons. She understood those reasons now, and after everything they'd been through together, a little teasing wasn't going to kill her.

Hopefully.

Yang just cracked a grin, rolling her lilac eyes.

"Yeah, whatever." Was her reply. Blake moved her hands up, her fingers beginning to play with Yang's jacket. Yang swallowed, glancing into Blake's eyes with a twinge of nervousness. She was so close- _too_ close to her and it was starting to get a bit harder to breathe for her. And Blake was just too beautiful up close that she needed a second- needed to step back and remember how to get her lungs to work again.

"Um, I should probably..." Yang trailed off when Blake looked up at her through her lashes, head cocked to the side in curiosity, cat ears twitching at her voice. It was beyond adorable, but Yang really needed to shower, so she smiled- weak and feeble as she stepped around her. She picked up her Atlas pyjamas that were thrown on the floor from that morning. She turned around and saw Blake watching her, a fond look in her eyes. She blinked, then quickly threw up some awkward finger guns towards her, Blake biting her lip to stifle her laughter. "R-Right, I need to, like, shower." She said, laughing nervously. She started backing up towards the bathroom, not paying attention to where she was going, and proceeded to bang her hip on one of the desks set in the room. She hissed in pain, Blake's hand flying to her mouth both in shock and an attempt to hide her growing smile and laugh. Yang cursed under her breath, held up an "i'm okay" sign with her hand, and quickly retreated to the bathroom connected to the room. She shut the door behind her and pressed her back against it, burying her face in her hands. She was blushing way more now.

"You fucking idiot." She berated herself, sighing deeply.

She jumped into the shower not long after, washing herself up quickly from the tiring session with Nora. Yang scowled and grumbled obscenities under her breath, shaking her head as she dried herself off and changed into her comfortable Atlas pyjamas. She used the towel to the best of her ability to dry her mane, but it was still slightly damp when she exited the bathroom. She ran her fingers through it, shaking it out a little before combing it down with said fingers. Yang could feel eyes on her during all of this, and promptly looked up.

Blake was sitting on her bed again, changed into her own pyjamas. She had pulled out a book, but it now lay forgotten in her lap as she stared at Yang, whose cheeks flared up at the attention.

"What?" She said, looking down at herself to make sure nothing was wrong. She heard a giggle and returned her gaze to the girl on the bed. Blake dog-eared her current page in her book and shoved it under her pillow, before motioning for Yang to come closer.

"Nothing, you look cute." Blake commented, and Yang _really_ wished she would give her a warning when she did this, because then maybe she could prepare and not have to worry about the flaming heat on her face. Yang rubbed the back of her neck as she approached, sitting down timidly on the edge of Blake's bed. It wasn't unusual- for her to be in her bed. They had hung out countless times in Blake's bunk back at Beacon, Blake reading page after page of her book while Yang laid across the bed on her stomach, usually doing her homework. Those times seemed so far away, seemed like they weren't real anymore. Which is why things weren't so easy now- it had been so comfortable back then, when this _thing_ between them was innocent and they were just as clueless as ever.

But now this thing was growing and Yang would be lying if she said she didn't like it. And with the way Blake's been acting towards her, how blushy and flustered they've been towards each other, Yang had a feeling that Blake felt the same way. They just hadn't found time to really discuss anything, but Yang didn't mind the wait. As long as she was with Blake in whatever capacity was available to them, she would go at any pace.

"Yang?" Blake's soft voice reached her ears, returning her focus to her. Yang hummed in response, meeting Blake's worried eyes. "Are you okay? Why are you so far away?" If Blake ever pouted, Yang suspected that she would be doing just that now. There was more of a frown on her face instead, which in Yang's mind, had the same meaning as a pout in this case.

Yang licked her lips and cleared her throat, shrugging sheepishly.

"I'll be honest." Yang replied, nervously chewing on her bottom lip. "Things are... Really different now and I know you feel it too." Blake's cat ears flattened on her head, a pink tint to her cheeks. "A-And, that's not a bad thing! Totally not bad... I like it." Yang continued reassuringly, offering Blake a sweet smile. Blake's ears flicked back up, a cute smile blooming on her face once again. "But... It's different and new a-and I don't want to mess anything up, you know?"

Blake's fingers idly played with the blanket underneath them, before she raised one to beckon Yang closer. Yang raised both her eyebrows, before blushing slightly and wordlessly scooting over, crawling to sit against the headboard of Blake's bed, right beside her. Blake let her head fall onto Yang's shoulder, a purr vibrating in her throat. It was such a sweet sound, and Yang always loved hearing it. It was a sign of comfort- a sign of trust being put into her, as Blake pressed against her in this vulnerable position. She bit her lip and took a chance to slither her human arm around Blake's body, relishing in the warmth they shared.

"Yang." Blake hummed, tone relaxed and soft. Yang glanced at the top of Blake's head, at her cat ears that had drooped just slightly. "I often think about if I hadn't left." She continued, and she touched Yang's hand on her hip when the golden girl tensed just slightly at the topic of conversation. Blake squeezed her hand in comfort. "I think about that, and what could have been. I don't exactly know how things between us... Would have gone." Blake shifted so she could look into Yang's eyes, a gentle smile on her lips. "But all I know is that we're here now, together. And there's nowhere else I'd rather be. It's different and new, but..." Blake flattened her ears in embarrassment, shrugging as she glanced away. "But whatever this is, I don't want it to stop."

Yang had a hard time processing the onslaught of information and emotions that were just dumped on her. She stared at Blake's profile, the faunus having turned her body again so she pressed her side against her own. Yang's lips parted with a shaky breath, her heart hammering in her chest with what Blake had just told her. It was a lot, and it was sappy and cheesy- hence Blake's embarrassment - but Yang melted in mere seconds. Her gaze turned soft, fond lilac eyes tracing and memorising Blake's face. 

She used the arm that was still wrapped around Blake to pull her closer, a surprised gasp erupting from her as she did so. Yang chuckled, before raising her arm to begin caressing her chopped hair, running her fingers through it and rubbing between her cat ears. Blake hummed in appreciation, ears flat against her head as she purred contently. 

"Me neither." Yang finally said, breaking the silence for a second. Blake smiled and nodded, closing her eyes as she turned her head towards Yang's neck, nuzzling her face into it. Yang let out a little laugh, Blake's furry ears tickling her jaw. She felt Blake's smile widen into her neck, causing her own to widen as she sighed in content.

"Good." Blake replied, voice low with a light husk to it due to her purring and Yang's soft hand in her hair. Yang felt a rush of heat all over her, deciding that she could _definitely_ get used to hearing that tone of voice more in the future. But for now, cuddling was the level they were at, which was okay with Yang. She willed herself to think of something else, a snicker escaping her when she thought of something. Blake's ear twitched, Yang feeling her eyelashes flutter against her neck as she blinked her eyes. "What?"

Yang waved her metal hand in dismissal, light chuckle escaping her lips. "Nah, it's nothin'." She said, and Blake pinched her side playfully in response. Yang couldn't suppress her yelp. "Hey!" She whined, but it soon turned into a laugh when she realised Blake was giggling. She rolled her eyes, rubbing her side that was pinched. "I was just thinking about that dumb thing Marrow said to us on our mission."

Blake hummed, her breath ghosting over Yang's skin for a moment before she pulled her head up to look at her, amusement glinting in her amber eyes. "That was pretty stupid, huh?"

"Totally! Us? _Not_ working well together? What's that about?" Yang exclaimed, removing her hold on Blake to throw her hands up in mock exasperation. Blake rolled her eyes at her, but it was full of affection. "He doesn't know what he's talking about. I think we showed him when you threw that Grimm at him." Yang snickered at Blake's shocked expression, the faunus' ears perked up.

"I didn't throw it at him!" Blake countered, pushing her shoulder. "It was a light toss." She smirked, amused at her own comment, and Yang bubbled with laughter.

"Sure, _a light toss_." Yang held her stomach as she laughed, and Blake couldn't help but join her, the both of them happy and content.

Their laughter receded in a few seconds, both of them wiping their eyes that had collected tears in them. They both sighed in unison, their eyes sliding over towards one another. They fell silent, and Blake sent Yang a smile- one full of affection and comfort, of happiness. Yang's heart constricted painfully at the sight, and she took a shaky breath. They're now openly staring at each other, and maybe it was supposed to be weird because they weren't saying anything, but nothing was ever weird with Blake. Yang always felt content with her, even before the Fall of Beacon. She made her feel like she could be herself, and she hoped she made Blake feel the same way. She watched Blake bite her bottom lip just slightly, resisting the urge to look at it as Blake shifted the tiniest bit closer, eyes flitting all around her face. Yang was a mix of confusion and anxiety at the movement. Blake laid her hand on top of her human hand, curling her fingers around it.

"Yang." Blake murmured, eyes trained on her face, but her smile had turned a bit lazy and dopey, as if she was drunk on staring at her. Yang glanced at their hands, butterflies erupting in her stomach, then met Blake's eyes again. She didn't phrase it like a question- it was a statement, an utterance of her name that felt intimate and precious. It made her feel too much at once.

"Blake." She replied, tone just a bit playful. 

"I just wanted to say... that Marrow doesn't know us." Blake said, and Yang was about to immediately agree, wholeheartedly, but Blake continued before she could. "Our styles work just fine. And after everything that's happened..." She didn't have to say specifically what she meant, Yang knew what it was. Blake glanced away from her, and Yang immediately knew it was out of guilt. She sighed and shifted their hands so she could lace their fingers together. Blake returned her gaze, and Yang didn't say anything- all she did was give her a comforting smile and she knew Blake would understand her thoughts. It seemed to relax the girl, her shoulders leaking out the tension in them as she continued to speak. "I wouldn't want anyone else to be my partner. There's a reason I picked you in the Emerald Forest."

Yang was now very confused, her eyebrows knitting together as Blake's cheeks turned a pretty shade of pink, ears pulled down. 

"Wait, you- you chose me? It wasn't by accident?" Yang questioned, and at Blake's sheepish nod, her eyebrows raised in surprise. Blake shrugged her shoulders shyly, clearly nervous about Yang's reaction. Yang just gazed at her, before a smile formed on her lips. "Damn, Blake. I guess I should have known you wouldn't play by the rules." Yang teased, and Blake rolled her eyes and shoved Yang's shoulder playfully, Yang giggling in response.

"I know it was meant to happen naturally. But I saw you fighting those Ursai by yourself, very well might I add, and all I could think was, 'I like this one. I want this one.'" Blake said, and Yang's chest rumbled with a few bursts of laughter. "You were strong, and maybe a bit too reckless..." She trailed off when Yang gave her a dull look, Blake patting her head to calm her down. "But strong. I felt inside me that... I don't know, that I'd be able to trust you. That I would be able to lean on you in a fight, and you'd make sure I was okay- that was the vibe I got from you." Blake continued. "I wanted to trust you, and I wanted to have your back in a fight too. I knew we'd work well together from the moment we met." A slight pause. "And so, I left the shadows... And we locked eyes."

Yang remembers it like it was yesterday- Blake seemingly coming out of nowhere and taking down the last Ursa. She had claimed she could have taken it, and while she still believes that she could have, she wouldn't trade that moment for anything in the world. 

Blake pressed closer to her, and Yang tried not to flinch from nerves when Blake rested her head on her shoulder once more. "I don't regret anything. I don't regret choosing you, and I never will. I made a promise, and I'm going to keep it." Yang was overwhelmed by all of this- her eyes staring at the blanket on the bed. She knew in her heart Blake was telling the truth. They'd been through too much together- Beacon falling, being apart, _Adam_. They were connected since the start, with Blake's ultimate choice of choosing her as her partner that day. And Yang would never regret a single moment, because it got them here, cuddling on Blake's bed in Atlas of all places. 

Yang cracked a smile and wrapped her arm around the faunus' body, Blake snuggling even closer.

"I know you will." She said, Blake's ears twitching against her jaw. "We're gonna stick together, Blake. Screw branching out- Marrow can shove that idea right up hi-"

"Okay, okay. Easy there." Blake cut her off, the amusement dripping in her voice. Yang laughed lightly.

"Alright, alright." Yang replied, and Blake giggled before they fell quiet again.

They sat huddled together for another moment, before a yawn from Blake snapped Yang's attention back to just how tired both of them were. She nudged Blake with her shoulder, the girl humming in response.

"Wanna lay down?" Yang prodded gently, and Blake nuzzled her face into her neck affectionately for a second, before nodding and pulling away. Yang flushed, reaching up to rub the back of her neck when Blake shuffled on the bed, laying down flat on her back. She looked up at Yang, eyebrow raised as she patted right next to her.

"Coming?" Blake asked, amusement dancing in her eyes when Yang's cheeks turned red. Yang nodded and followed suit, laying down next to her on her back. Blake immediately curled into her side, one arm thrown over her stomach and her head snuggled in the crook of her neck. It was comfortable, but Yang wanted something more. So, she rolled onto her side, wrapping her arm around Blake's waist. Blake's ears twitched as she buried her head into Yang's chest, her petite but strong body curled up in Yang's arms. It felt right- it felt like they were always meant to get to this point, and Yang was forever grateful for meeting her, despite all the things they had to go through.

Blake raised her head from its place on Yang's chest, and Yang's heart stopped at how close her face was. Their noses brushed slightly when Blake moved, and Yang tried her best to remain calm when Blake's arm around her moved so her hand was on her hip, thumb beginning to caress some of her skin that peeked out from her shirt that had ridden up. Yang couldn't hide the shiver that coursed through her body this time, but if Blake noticed, she didn't mention it.

"Yang." Blake breathed, her breath fanning over her lips that were mere inches from hers. Yang gulped, making the bold decision to glance at Blake's lips for a fraction of a second before looking into her eyes. Blake noticed, _oh god she noticed,_ and Yang was about to pull herself a bit away, just to get a grip on things. But Blake shot her hand up from her hip and pressed it into the back of Yang's neck, holding her head still. Yang let out a surprised gasp, and Blake looked deep into her eyes.

"Blake, I-"

"Is this not okay?" Blake said, and Yang heard the masked disappointment in her soft voice, saw how she was trying to hide the hint of sadness in her eyes at the prospect that Yang didn't want to kiss her. If Yang refused, though, she knew that Blake would understand.

Yang stared at her, her amber eyes glowing and beautiful and _god_ , Yang was head over heels for this girl. She licked her lips, Blake's eyes tracking it. She swallowed the lump in her throat, before she raised her prosthetic hand, cupping Blake's cheek. Blake leaned into her touch instantly, Yang's thumb gently caressing her flushed skin. Yang's breath hitched in her throat when Blake's eyelids fluttered, ears twitching on her head with every swipe of Yang's thumb on her cheek. The fact that Blake never flinched at the metal encasing her arm now, and never once questioned it or shied away when Yang touched her, warmed Yang's heart more than anything. It was one of the many things Blake accepted about her, and it was one of the most important.

Yang parted her lips, eyes dipping to look at Blake's lips- her soft, pink, inviting lips that were _right there_ and Blake basically just said she wanted to kiss her, if her question was anything to go by. And as Yang continued to stare, a resounding _yes_ and _what the hell are you doing? Fucking kiss her!_ floated in her head.

"Blake." She was breathless, her voice not much louder than a small croak. Blake's half-lidded eyes looked at her, and Yang leaned in, her lips almost brushing hers.

"It's okay."

The second the words left her mouth, Blake surged forward. Yang whimpered, pathetically in her own mind, when their lips pressed together. Her lips were soft, despite being slightly chapped. Yang didn't mind, all she cared about was the feeling of _finally_ kissing her, finally able to express all her emotions and feelings into one sole act. Blake slipped her hand into Yang's hair, and Yang fought the growl in her throat when she felt her fingers grab a clump of it, almost tugging on it in her excitement. Yang tightened her hold around her, Blake eagerly pressing her body against hers. Their lips felt made for each other- just like they were, fitting like puzzle pieces as they tangled together.

The tip of Blake's tongue swiped her lips, and Yang opened her mouth with no resistance, their tongues meeting in an electric dance. Yang had spots behind her eyes, starts dancing around her. Her lungs burned after a little bit, desperately asking for air, but she willed herself to ignore it to continue this feeling, to continue this as long as possible.

Yang shifted her body slightly, her calloused but soft fingers tickling along the hot, exposed skin of Blake's back where her shirt had been lifted up in their movements.

It was only when Blake allowed a soft moan to slip from her lips in response to Yang's hips bumping into hers a _little_ too much, the sound devoured by Yang's mouth, that they both understood they should probably stop. So, reluctantly for the both of them, Yang pulled away, their chests heaving and breaths mixing together. Yang kept her eyes closed, savouring the moment for as long as she could.

Blake's fingers were still curled into Yang's hair tightly, but as their panting calmed down, her grip loosened and she ran her fingers through the golden mane gently. Yang hummed, finally cracking her eyes open to the sight of Blake already looking at her, shirt still ridden up and hair tousled, pupils slightly dilated due to where _that_ could have gone. 

Yang had never seen her look so beautiful.

"Well... That was..." Blake began, still a bit speechless and breathless. Yang grinned, before nodding her head and pressing her forehead against Blake's.

"I know." She replied, and Blake grinned back at her. Blake leaned forward, leaving a small, sweet kiss onto Yang's lips. Yang smiled as Blake pulled away.

"We should... Do that more." Blake commented. "If you want to." She quickly added, ears flat against her head as a blush sprouted on her face. Yang chuckled, own blush on her cheeks as she pulled Blake towards her, encouraging her to press her head into her chest like earlier. She placed her chin on the top of Blake's head, nodding slightly as she allowed her tired eyes to shut.

"I'd like that." Yang confessed quietly, and she heard a hum from the girl before they fell silent. The silence was broken a moment later by Blake yawning, and Yang smirked a little.

"Sleepy time." Yang said, and Blake giggled softly before nodding. They snuggled closer, and as they both fell fast asleep tangled with each other, they knew they'd have to talk about this in more detail- figure out where everything really stands between them. They had a lot to talk about- too many things, and they would eventually. They'll talk, and figure things out.

Together.


End file.
